


Miscommunication

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Jarvis (Iron Man movies), BAMF Tony Stark, Desperation, Father-Son Relationship, Field Trip, Flash Thompson gets what he deserves, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Omorashi, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: “What am I to you then?” He asked easily.“Nothing,” He said truthfully. “Nothing at all,”The pain hurt, as he had thought differently, but should he had been surprised? He was just glad that no one else had seen his tear streaked face. Flash would have never let him live it down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I opened some wounds with my recent story, Malfunction. It wasn’t my intention, I got a few rants about Rogers, and I know that’s the whole point of reading fanfic is to get the hell away from the reality of what what actually happened. I am sorry about that. I do hate it when I read a story and the ending effs me over a bit. I hope this appeases you guys. 
> 
> Also, I always thought in the movie that Happy had to learn to like Peter, remember how gruff he was? That is all.

Peter was ecstatic when he saw the limo sitting by the curb in front of his school. When Tony said to expect a ride, he figured that the man would be coming in a normal town car, not this. He smiled brightly, aware that everyone was looking at him. Maybe they would believe him now when he said he knew Tony Stark. Grinning brightly to himself he opened the door and stuck his head In.

Mr. Stark?” He called in, surprised to find it empty of the billionaire.

“He was delayed from a meeting, he’ll meet us at the Tower,” Happy Hogan replied quietly. He was annoyed at the moment and the person It was directed at was on a conference call. He was not a glorified babysitter, yet here he was.

“Oh, well, I’m Peter, and of course you’re Happy. I’ve heard so much about you,” Peter gushed out.

“I’m sure,” Happy replied dryly, keeping the tone abrupt on purpose so the boy hopefully wouldn’t respond to it. 

Peter ignored the tone, he was so used to talking with Tony, so it didn’t really register that the driver didn’t want to converse. “How long have you been his driver? Do you like it better then being his body guard? Have you ever knocked someone out with one hit? 

Happy sighed, his hand already reaching for the button for the divider, the kid was way to talkative for his own liking. “Don’t you have homework? Wouldn’t you rather get it out the way now, Instead of when you get there?” He asked ignoring the questions, in favor of asking his own.

“Mr. Stark, likes to go over my homework with me,” Peter said truthfully , otherwise he would be doing it now. He wasn’t going to admit to Happy that he enjoyed it when Tony helped him. 

“Don’t you have a Stark Pad, or phone that you can Occupy yourself with?” Happy said trying again.

“I do, but I want to talk with you,”Peter said seriously before quieting. Was the man trying to say something?.

“Great,” Happy exhaled out, his tone borderline sarcastic. He took his hand off the knob for the divider, the boy had actually taken the hint. 

“Happy, did Mr. Stark say what we would be doing today?” Peter asked after a momentous silence had gone by..

“Mr. Hogan,” Happy replied in return with a sigh, he had been so wrong.

“I’m sorry what?” Peter asked in confusion.

“You can call me Mr. Hogan,” Happy explained to him.

“Why can’t I call you Happy? Tony calls you Happy all the time,” Peter said with a little bit of confusion. What was happening here?

“Mr. Stark is my boss, you however are not. You may call me Mr. Hogan,” Happy repeated in kind. 

“If Mr. Stark is your boss and since I’m Mr. Stark’s intern, what does that make me to you?” Peter said cheerfully.

“Nothing,” Happy said flatly. “Nothing to me at all,” he added, just in case the kid had anymore ideas. He was so not amused, and didn’t realize how his words could come across.

Oh,” Peter said quietly, his throat suddenly thick, making It hard to swallow. Well that had hurt, a lot. 

“Yes, so If we are finally done with the incessant questions, I’m going to focus on driving,” Happy replied, not noting the tone, as he pushed the button to close the divider.

“Sure,” the teen mumbled out, his smile falling from his face before turning to the window silently. 

The small teen was silent for about 10 minutes, his body struggling with his emotions, as he replayed their short conversation over and over in his head. Why would he say that? Why would he intentionally hurt him like that? He hadn’t thought he was being annoying, which was saying something as he knew how he himself could be. He shook his head, his finger flicking away the tears in the corner of his eyes. It didn’t matter, or at least that’s what he was trying to convince himself.

Peter swallowed thickly, unable to stop the quiet sob that broke free. He covered his mouth and nose trying to stifle the cries. He didn’t want to be heard. But at the same time he did, because he wanted out of the car. He was hurt, and he didn’t like it.

Happy noted that the car had gotten quiet but didn’t comment on it, afraid that the boy would start talking again. He was content to ride in silence, and didn’t think anything of it. It was maybe twenty minutes later when he heard the sob, his shoulders tensing before he silently let the divider down.

He could see the child had his legs pulled up to his chest, and the boy’s shoulders were shaking. He was indeed crying. What brought this on?

“Peter, buddy you okay?” He asked quietly, his eyes flickering from the road and back to the top mirror.

Peter sniffled and looked up, his face was one of misery, It was tear streaked and it was obvious to all that he had been crying for Quite some time. He couldn’t even tell Mr. Stark, because Happy was his own driver. 

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn’t even be believed. And that hurt a lot. He swallowed thickly, he just needed to calm down for a moment to he could be heard.

“C-could you tell Mr. S-stark that I wasn’t feeling well and I’ll see him tomorrow or something?” Peter stammered out softly, bending down to grab his pack. Forget this damn limo, he was getting the hell out of this car.

To say Happy was confused was putting It lightly, his eyes once more flickering to the top mirror and back to the road. “What are you talking about kid?” He asked slowly.

“I want to go home,” Peter whispered out.

“I thought you wanted to go to Stark Tower with Mr. Stark? You’re really going to give up this opportunity?” Happy asked trying to make sense of this kid.

“I do, but at the same time I don’t want to be around someone who thinks I’m Nothing, I get enough of that at school,” the teenager sniffled out.

Happy’s insides froze as he took in the teen’s words. He would come back to the bit about school, but first he needed to understand what the boy was talking about. “I never said you were nothing,” he replied slowly.

“Did so,” Peter replied tearfully. Why on earth would he be crying if he hadn’t of?

Happy frowned trying to remember his exact words, frowning as he did so. He remembered now, but he never meant it how it sounded. “It wasn’t my intention hurt you,” he said apologetically.

Peter froze in his seat, this had just gone bad to worse. He could just imagine Mr. Stark’s face when Happy told him all about this. He knew whose side he would take and he got It, he did. 

That didn’t mean he had to like It. He needed a plan, his mind making quick work of how he was going to do this. It was really simple actually, he just hoped that it would work.

“I..I gotta get out the car,” Peter said suddenly, his web making sure that he wouldn’t lose his backpack when he made his getaway.

“Why? What’s wrong now?” Happy asked In return. 

He was aware the child was still upset but he didn’t know how to fix the current situation. He needed it resolved before they got to the tower could just imagine Tony chewing him out for upsetting a kid. And not just any kid in particular, this kid who Happy had a suspicion was his boss’s actual child. He would be in the doghouse for weeks if he didn’t fix this.

“I really, really just need to get out of the car,” Peter repeated making sure to put a little bit of anxiousness In his tone this time.

“Do you need to use the bathroom?” Happy asked carefully, he could hear the change in the child’s tone.

Peter didn’t want him to stop at a store or gas station as there would be way too many people around and he wanted to make a quick getaway. He needed another plan, and he quickly held his stomach as if it hurt. “Please pull over Mr. Hogan I really don’t feel well,” he pleaded, making him self gag.

The minute the child gagged, Happy was pulling over to the curb. He did not want to clean up a puddle of sick and it would be him doing it. He wasn’t callous enough to make a child clean up his own sick. He unlocked the door, checking his window before he made a move to get out.

Peter opened his door wide, before he jumped out of the car and took off running down the street.

“Wait! Kid, come back!” Happy called out as he took off after the teen.

But Happy had no hope of catching Peter, as he ducked into a side alley, and quickly scaled the wall to the top of the roof. He didn’t even glance back as he pulled on his suit and swung away.

Happy breathed heavily as he looked around the empty alley, before cursing as he made his way back to the car. He closed the back door before getting back into the drivers seat. He hoped that he would still have a job when Tony got done with him. He drove back to the tower, the silence was too loud.

The weight of guilt settled in his stomach, he had actually made a child cry, just like some kids at school had apparently already done. He would need to tell Tony about If, if the man didn’t fire him first. The drive to the tower was unnaturally quick and Happy knew It was because he was dreading it. Parking the car In the front, he headed inside, not surprised when Tony was there, waiting for them.

Tony looked at Happy in confusion, his eyes flickering behind the man before outright frowning when he didn’t see Peter. “Did he not come to school today?” He asked questioningly.

“No he did,” Happy murmured out.

“Then where is he?” Tony asked slowly.

“I ah…I fucked up,” Happy said with an apologetic shrug.

“What did you do?” Tony asked calmly as he himself had quite a few of those.

“He was talking too much, and I was trying to focus on driving and I may have said something hurtful,” Happy replied with a regretful shake of his head. 

“What did you say?” Tony asked tightly. The kid could be anywhere as he doubted the boy had just gone home. 

“He asked me what he was to me, and I said nothing. I didn’t mean to imply that he was nothing to me, just that we didn’t have a relationship as of yet,” Happy said with a shake of his head as he remembered the child’s tear streaked face.

“Was he angry?” Tony asked as that was how he was currently feeling. Even if it was an accident, everyone knew you had to watch your words when It came to kids. They were much to sensitive. 

“No, he was hurt, and was crying. Before I could apologize he faked a stomach ache and pretended he was going to be sick so I could pull over,” Happy replied quietly.

“And as soon as you stopped, he took off running and scaled a wall?” Tony finished knowingly.

“Yeah,” Happy replied feeling just awful now. “Am I fired boss?” He asked just biting the bullet.

“No, shit happens, but you do owe the kid and apology,” Tony pointed out.

“I know, I’ll call him,” Happy said before pulling out his phone and walking away.

Tony sighed softly before turning to head back up the elevator. He had been looking forward to spending some time with the little goof in the lab. He had done an upgrade on his gauntlets and he knew that Peter would be Impressed. Content with the fact that Happy was going to apologize, he wasn’t worried.

~*~*~* Three Days Later~*~*~*~

Tony was worried, Peter had been dodging his calls for the last 3 days and he was more then annoyed. He knew better this time, and he didn’t send Happy to pick him up. They still needed to have a little pow wow, but at the moment he was focused on making sure that Peter was okay. 

After he had cooled down, Happy had told him that some kids at Peter’s school were bullying him and he was about to nip that in the bud, today. He made his way over to the office and smiled at the woman behind the desk.

“Mr. S-stark,” the woman stuttered out, she was unsure of what he was doing here. 

“I’m here to pick up Peter Parker,” Tony told her with a smile, very much aware of the way he was affecting her. But this was normal to him, and it got him in and out of things, so he used It to his advantage.

“Do you have his guardian’s permission?” She asked him questioningly. Even though he was a superhero, she still took her job very seriously.

“I share guardianship with May, it should be on his form,” Tony told her, smiling brightly when she looked through his files and found it. 

“He’s in in Biology class, I can ring him up for you, or you can go get him if you’d prefer,” she told him kindly.

“I’ll go get him, what’s his room number?” Tony asked, not wanting to give Peter any exit.

He got the room number and after signing the woman’s paper, he made his way through the school, his shoes clapping onto the the floor as he walked. He could see the kids that weren’t in class, stopping and gaping at him, but he wasn’t paying them any attention. As he got to the classroom, he took a breath before walking on.

“Hi, sorry to interrupt, I’m here to pick up Peter Parker,” Tony told the man standing at the board.

“You’re Tony Stark, I was just talking about the upcoming field trip we have to Stark Tower,” Mr. Cobwell gushed out excitedly. He never expected the man to come to the schoo, and if he was being honest he hadn’t actually believed Peter when he said he got an internship with the Billionaire himself. He would need to apologize.

“Oh, Pete never said anything about that,” Tony said before his eyes roamed over the classroom. He could see Peter in the way back trying to duck down and hide. “Come on Pete, we have things to do,” he called out. He was not going to allow him to continue to run away.

Peter’s face turned crimson as he grabbed his stuff and shoved it into his bag. He had been avoiding Tony, and Happy. He hadn’t answered his phone, and honestly he hoped that the man would just give up.

“It’s good to see you again Ned,” Tony said brightly when he saw the other teen. He didn’t have permission to get him, otherwise he would have. Oh well, there would be other days.

“You too, Mr. Stark,” Ned replied, a bright grin taking up his whole face. He could see his peers turning to look at him disbelief. He himself couldn’t wait until the field trip to Stark Towers as everyone was going to be even more surprised. 

Peter sighed softly as he slowly stood up from his desk, a part of him dreading it, but another part hopeful. He had never in a million years thought that the man would do something like this. But Tony Stark, he was finding out was persistent as hell. 

And despite the hurt he still felt from the man’s own driver, he was actually in awe that the man himself he actually come to get him. He was just disappointed that Flash wasn’t here today to see for himself.

Shouldering his pack, he made his way to the front of the class, very much aware that everyone was watching him. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt, rather then saw Tony’s arm come across his shoulder and pulled him close. He allowed himself to press himself closer, grateful when they were finally in the hall and away from prying eyes.

“Hey, we do not run away from our problems, avoidance is not a good coping mechanism I should know,” Tony told him gently.

“I thought you would take Mr. Hogan’s side,” Peter mumbled out.

“Call him Happy kid, and I’m impartial,” Tony told him kindly.

“He said I wasn’t allowed to call him that,” Peter said a bit more bravely.

“I think you’ll find, he’s had a change of heart,” Tony said ruefully, remembering how awful Happy had felt. 

Speaking of which, he wanted to get Peter’s side of the story. He knew that Happy hadn’t lied to him, but he wanted to see if the child would actually come clean. “Tell me your side of the story?” He requested.

Peter glanced at the bathroom they were about to pass, he had been planning on visiting it after Biology but then Tony came. He knew that the ride to the city would take a bit of time and he didn’t want to be caught short.  
He also didn’t want to get into that, at least until they were away from the school. He didn’t want anyone to know that he had cried like a baby, over some hurtful words. He was both elated, and sad that Flash hadn’t been here today.

He was not going to think on the field trip, it wasn’t for a few days anyway. Shaking his head and gettingg back to the current situation at hand, his gently shrugged off his mentor’s arm.

“What are you doing Pete?” Tony asked in confusion.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” Peter replied honestly.

“Nice try kiddo, I heard from Happy how you made your getaway the other day,” he said dryly. “I’m coming with you,” he added.

Peter flushed because of course Happy told him, and a little bit embarrassed that Tony was going to come in to chaperone him. He shook his head quickly, that didn’t sound like a fun time. Despite his reservations, he decided that he would wait until they got to the tower. 

“No Its fine,” he murmured out. “Did you drive?” He asked instead, smiling brightly as the arm returned to his shoulder. 

“No, Collin drove, you haven’t met him yet,” Tony said truthfully. He hadn’t had Happy for obvious reasons and he didn’t want Peter to run again.

Peter sighed softly, his shoulders losing the tension. For a moment he had thought that Happy had driven and he was suddenly riddled with anxiety. He sighed softly as Tony led the way out of the school and too the car.

He was surprised yet again to see another limo and eagerly opened the door and dove in. He contemplated sitting across from Tony, rather then besides him, but his mentor had other ideas.

“Come sit next to me,” Tony requested as he shut the door behind him and pulled on his seatbelt. He wouldn’t normally wear one but he was trying to be a better role model. 

Peter obediently moved so he was sitting next to Tony, pulling on his own seatbelt and watching as they drove away from the school. He reached across to grab a water from the mini fridge in the car and gulped it down.  
He was a little nervous but was trying not to show it. As he set the half full bottle in the cup holder, he was reminded ever so slightly about his bladder. Adding more water had not been a good idea in the slightest. He looked at his hands, not about to start talking unless he was prompted. He actually felt a little bit embarrassed now, had he over reacted?

“Kiddo, are you going to tell me what happened between the two of you?” Tony asked him after a moment of silence had gone by. Even if he had already heard the events from Happy. He wanted Peter to know his side mattered too.

“Happy was mean,” Peter mumbled out, his gaze on his lap. He knew he sounded like a little kid, but he had been properly hurt and he hadn’t liked it. Overreaction or not, it had hurt his heart to be told that.

“He told me,” Tony said softly. “I’m sorry he said that,” he added. He didn’t want to repeat it because Peter might actually try to believe it was true. And it wasn’t, the kid didn’t know how much he meant to him or to May.

“Yeah? I know he’s your bodyguard and friend, but I was really scared that you would take his side and wouldn’t believe me,” the teen whispered out sadly.

Tony would never admit it but his heart broke at the child’s dejected tone. Did he really think so low of himself and Tony for that matter? How else would he come to this conclusion?

“Kid, that would never happen, I know I haven’t said it because I don’t like sharing my feelings, but you mean the world to me,” Tony told him frankly. 

Peter was In shock at Tony’s word, before a huge grin overtook his face. “Wow,” he breathed out happily.

“Yeah, So don’t go getting anymore ideas Into your head that I don’t care for you. I will always come for you, even when you don’t want me too,” Tony said seriously.

Peter blushed at the words then, getting a little bit embarrassed now. “Okay, okay, enough with the heavy, I believe you,” he said brightly.

“You’d better,” Tony said cheerfully, making a move to say something else before his phone rang. “Sorry kid, I have to take this,” he said apologetically.

“It’s okay,” Peter told him happily, he knew that Tony wouldn’t be on the phone the whole time. He smiled to himself before turning to look out the window when he felt it again. 

The teen felt a bit uneasy, his senses starting to tingle but he knew there was no immediate danger coming. It was the fact that his bladder was getting more and more annoyed the longer he ignored It.

He couldn’t even bring it up again, because Tony was on the phone. He nodded softly, he would tell him as soon as he got off the phone. It didn’t take long for him to go from, annoyed to urgent, especially with how fast his body had metabolized the water he had drunk. He glanced up at Tony but the man was still chatting away and the teen grimaced, unconsciously starting to move around in his seat.

Even though he was on the phone, he was sitting right next to the teen, so Tony could feel the movement. He just assumed the kid was bored, but then the child whimpered and he could no longer ignore him. Was something the matter? Had he hurt himself and had hid it? 

Tony placed the phone on his shoulder for a moment and turned to the child. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Peter answered quickly, probably too quickly if the arch of the man’s eyebrow meant anything. 

“Pep, I’m going to have to call you back,” Tony said into the phone a moment later, wincing as she of course didn’t believe him. “I’m not lying, something is wrong with Pete, I gotta go Pep,” he repeated, his eyebrow going up as she immediately believed him. Seriously? That’s all it took for her to let him get out of the call? He hung up his phone and turned to the child. 

Peter rubbed his thighs, breathing slowly, panicking would not help his plight. He was aware that Mr. Stark had hung up the phone and swallowed audibly. He was a little bit embarrassed that he let himself to get into this predicament. 

“Talk to me kid, what’s wrong?” Tony asked immediately. “Does anything hurt?” He questioned.

“No,” Peter replied quietly before pressing his legs together as he wiggling went up a notch. He didn’t even seemed to notice how much movement he was doing, just that it was helping him not embarrass himself.

“Ants in your pants kiddo?” Tony teased playfully.

Peter flushed at his mentor’s comment, because that meant he was far from being subtle. Well it couldn’t be helped. With Mr. Stark picking him up early, he hadn’t had a chance to use the toilet. As the man had wanted to come in with him, because he had been afraid that Peter would leave.

He conceded that Tony hadn’t been wrong, he probably would have made a getaway. He was just glad that everything had worked out. But he was also aware that the tension that he had felt In regards to Happy had stressed out his full bladder. Unless he wanted to decorate the leather seats in his pee, he unfortunately had to speak up. 

“Uh no, I Uh, I need to use the restroom,” he said quietly.

Tony sighed softly, as he turned his full attention on the child now. “How bad?”

“Really bad, I need to go like yesterday,” Peter told him urgently, jerking slightly as the car suddenly stopped. He wondered for a moment if the driver had heard him just that quick and had a moment of elation until Tony cursed.

“Shit,” Tony muttered out, before bringing down the middle divider. 

He could hear JARVIS coming through the radio telling him that there was an accident in 2 miles, and it took over 3 lanes of traffic. There was only one lane, and there was no way for them to get over because traffic was at a standstill.

“Oh no,” Peter moaned out because he wasn’t deaf and he could hear the radio, not to mention see all of the cars and they weren’t moving. 

He whimpered and tried continued to squirm In the limited space he had with the seatbelt on. It was starting to dig into his abdomen. He knew the rules of the road, and he didn’t want Tony to get a ticket or something. 

Tony frowned before leaning over and undoing the child’s belt and his. They weren’t moving at all, so there was no danger. Everyone was at a total standstill. “You’re going to be fine, how long do you think you can hold it though?” He asked.

“No that long, I would usually be going by now,” Peter admitted out worriedly pressing his knees tightly together. 

“You just have to piss right?” Tony clarified as he looked around the limo for anything the kid could use in an emergency. 

“Yeah,” Peter replied tightly. His body couldn’t hold that much because of how quickly he metabolized everything.

He did not have a lot of time, and he was starting to get frantic. What would happen If he peed on the seats? How would Aunt May pay for the bill? It was bound to be much to expensive. 

“Stop freaking out, just let me think,” Tony told him calmly, his brain going a mile a minute. 

“I can’t, I have to go, please,” Peter pleaded out desperately. 

Tony looked around them, there was a small cluster of trees and bushes on the side of the freeway. But they were in the fast lane, and despite no one moving, Peter was not about to cross 4 lanes of traffic. 

And he couldn’t go with him, because the minute he showed his face there went privacy for the child. He could hear the boy whimpering and he knew that would probably lead to tears and he didn’t want Pete upset. 

Finally spotting the half empty after bottle, he lowered down the window and poured the rest out, before letting it back up. Thankfully the windows were tinted so no one could even see in.

“So I have a solution, but let’s wait until you can’t hold it anymore yeah?” Tony said, aware that the boy might be against it. This is why he was planning on waiting until the child was about to pee himself. Because it was no longer a matter of if, it was when. 

“I can’t hold it now,” Peter told him frantically, aware of the bottle. He wasn’t that far gone In his desperation.

“Kid, it can’t be that bad already,” Tony told him patiently. 

“It Is!” Peter cried out, his voice breaking into a sob on the last word, as he had been forced to grab his crotch right then and there.

“You just love proving me wrong don’t you,” Tony said softly before he passed over the bottle. He pressed the button to bring the divider up again, to give the child a bit more privacy. 

Peter grabbed the bottle thankfully, holding it in his mouth as he made quick work of his jeans. He moved forward in the seat, so his knee was resting on the floor before pulling himself out of his pants, and pointing himself In the bottle opening.

Tony quickly averted his eyes, laughing lightly as he did so, the child had no such shame.

“What’s so funny?” Peter asked breathlessly as he peed in the bottle.

“You have next to no shame kid,” Tony said fondly.

“Guess I must get that from my old man,” Peter said cheekily, his eyes never leaving the bottle. He didn’t want to miss and get the rug.

“I guess so,” Tony said with a grin of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was dreading the field trip to Stark Towers, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year
> 
> Do kids still say dweebs or was that only a 90's kid thing? 
> 
> Can you guys spot the Spy Kids (2001) reference?
> 
> So I hate field trip fics where Flash gets away with everything, because in what universe would Tony let someone treat Underoos like that? Especially when he can and will do something about it? Anywho if you have an issue with Flash getting his ass figuratively handed to him, then you can move the hell on.

Peter sighed yet again, wondering why he was subjecting himself to this. As soon as they had gotten out of that traffic jam, which had taken two hours, they had finally made it to the tower. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had been afraid of Happy for a moment. Yeah he was sure that he could take him in a fight, but he was afraid of his words. 

Thankfully there was nothing to be fearful of as the man had seemed honestly apologetic. He really needed to stop jumping to conclusions. 

The reason for his current train of thought was, the fact that he was waiting with his class in the lobby of Stark Tower, while the guard rang up someone. He had been planning on not even subjecting himself to this field trip, but after Mr. Stark had gained knowledge the trip he wasn’t able to get out of it.

It also didn’t help that Aunt May, and Mr. Stark had teamed up together and were now both against him. He shook his head ruefully, wondering where the hatred that his Aunt had felt for his mentor had gone. He had thought that them getting along with each other would be a good thing, until it actually happened. Now they both seemed to double team him, when they wanted him to do something he had no intention of doing. 

Ned had pointed out that they were co-parenting him, and this was what it was like for kids with both parents. That had made him feel warm on in the inside but he was still annoyed in a sense. On top of all of that, Flash was being even worse then usual. Peter wanted to warn the teen to just shut up, as today he actually feared for the other males life, but he felt that saying as much would do much more harm then good. Flash would just have to dig his own grave and deal with the consequences of his actions for once. 

Peter shook his head as he ignored his peers round him, talking quietly with Ned, trying to ignore the looks he was on the receiving end of. The rich kids had shown their true colors, everyone who had been there in class sans Flash the other day had started to treat him differently. They had even turned on Flash a little bit, this was why he had made a vow to never be one of them. How the Hell was that considered friendship?

“Is Mr. Stark going to even be here?” Ned asked curiously, his fingers playing with his I.D. Badge. 

“I don’t know, after him and my Aunt ganged up on me yesterday, I wasn’t in the best mood,” Peter admitted with a sigh. He felt a bit childish at how he had acted this whole week, before he shook his head. There was nothing he could do for it now at least.

“I hope he does, and I hope he can see first hand on how Flash treats you and how you just let him get away with it,” Ned said cheerfully, though his eyes had a hard look in them.

“Dude, not cool,” Peter said worriedly his eyes flickering up to the ceiling and back to his friend. “Did you forget about J.A.R.V.I.S.? I’m trying to keep my vitals calm man, as I’m being monitored every time I enter a room,” Peter said quietly.

“Like I said, I can’t wait for shit to hit the fan,” Ned said having no sympathy for what he hoped was to come. 

“Don’t curse man, J.A.R.V.I.S. will use it to blackmail you into doing chores you don’t want to do in the future,” Peter said in the same worried tone as his eyes glanced at a camera.

“I don’t think I’ll have that problem, I don’t come here often,” Ned said easily.

“You will, when May goes out of town for her yearly retreat for work and I’m spending the month here,” Peter said dryly.

“Oh shittake mushrooms, I had forgotten about that,” Ned said, barely able to catch himself as his eyes a little wide in excitement and worry. Because the chores that Peter had said the A.I. had made him do did not sound fun at all. 

Peter grinned but didn’t get to reply to his friend, as he was able to breathe out a sigh of relief when he saw the person coming up to their group. It didn’t look like anyone that he recognized so he figured he would be safe for the time being. 

“My name is Amanda Smith, and I will be your guide today at Stark Industries. We will be touring some of the labs of the interns who currently work here and the small museum for the Avengers as well. We will break for lunch, which you can all enjoy at our cafeteria free of charge before we resume the tour, with a special guest,” Amanda said in a clear voice.

“So whose this special guest?” Flash asked out, actually curious to see who it might be.

“I’m not sure, it could be either Mr. Stark or Ms. Potts, I won’t know until they come into the door,” Amanda replied truthfully.

“Mr. Del, I will be handing out visitor badges that will allow you and your students minimal access to the tower. You may keep them once the tour is over, but note that they will no longer work the moment you leave the tower,” Amanda warned the students as she gave the man half the badges so they could hand them out to the students. 

“What happens if we drop our passes or lose them?” Liz asked out quietly.

“Then the tour is over for you and you will be escorted out to the waiting area to sit with a guard while the rest of your classmates finish the tour. You are all 14 years old and up, and are able to keep up with your mobile phones, then a badge will be no issue for you,” Amanda said in a no nonsense tone.

“Why can’t you just reprint us another one?” Mark asked in confusion, because that couldn’t be too hard right?

“Because we do not make duplicate badges,” Amanda told him seriously.

“Why not?” Mark asked quietly, wanting to know the reason.

“Because Mr. Stark values his safety and his secrets above anything else. If you lose your badge you will not get another one,” Amanda said with a note of finality.

“Amanda, I think there was a communication error between our school and your advisors. I said that we were bringing 12 students, but you have only given me badges for 10,” Mr. Del said in confusion.

“Two of your students already have had badges issued to them,” Amanda answered out truthfully.

Here Peter ducked his head, and winced because he knew what was coming. He glanced over at Ned who was looking wide eyed, like a deer caught in headlights as he too realized just what was about to happen.

“How could that be possible?” Mr. Del asked in disbelief, because there was just no way.

“Peter Parker and Ned Leeds, please put on your badges,” Amanda called out in her no nonsense tone of hers.

Peter groaned before untucking the badge from underneath his shirt, so he could be displayed. He noted out of the corner of his eye that Ned had also done the same. 

“Wait, hold on why do those two already have badges to get in here?” Flash out in anger and disbelief.

“You are not authorized to ask that, the information regarding Mr. Leeds and Mr. Parker is classified. And Ms. Smith is not authorized to answer it, so I suggest you get started on your tour, Ms. Smith,” J.A.R.V.I.S. suddenly intone, unintentionally startling everyone who wasn’t used to hearing him speak. 

Amanda nodded, suddenly feeling very out of her depth, and wondering just who exactly those two boys were. She had common sense however and after making sure everyone’s badges were showing, she led them out to start the tour.

Peter grabbed Ned and pulled him up to the front, so they could walk as close to Mr. Del and Amanda as possible. He could see the disbelief in his classmates eyes and the hatred in Flash’s and he so didn’t want to deal with that right now. As it was, he was starting to feel very uncomfortable with his teacher, the man wouldn’t stop looking at him.

“I’m so sorry for giving you grief about this internship Peter,” Mr. Del said quietly, when he became apparent he would need to speak up, if he didn’t want the boy to jump to conclusions. 

“It’s okay,” Peter said with a shrug, even though it really wasn’t. He had been quite hurt when his favorite teacher in the whole world had accused him of being a liar. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it now, he didn’t even want to accept his apology. And he wondered silently to himself, if that was okay or was it just him being petty?

“No it’s not okay,” Mr. Del told him truthfully, he had felt so ashamed of himself. He would need to speak with both Peter and his Aunt in a conference as soon as he could. Right now however he needed to focus on the rest of his students, which is why he allowed himself to fall back and make sure they didn’t lose any stragglers. 

Peter shrugged before he turned to look at Ned who was taking in everything. Usually when they came to the tower, they never went in the public way. As Tony was very particular about keeping them both safe. He didn’t say anything, even though he could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He simply stuck close to Ned and listened to Amanda give them their tour.

~*~*~*Line Break~*~*~*~

Peter managed to avoid Flash and his classmates for the first half of the tour, it was when they stopped in the cafeteria for lunch that his peers descended on him like wolves. 

“Why didn’t you say you had an internship here?” Mark demanded, when the teachers had moved towards the lunch line to get everything sorted.

“He did, he was deemed a liar by the prince himself and that was that,” MJ said boldly, her eyes going straight to Flash, who ducked his eyes from her hard gaze. 

“That’s true,” Mark admitted out quietly. “Why doesn’t your badge say guest like ours does?” He asked instead.

“Because I’m not a guest, well not really, and neither is Ned,” Peter said before grinning as his friend pulled him out of the crowd of kids and into the lunch line.

“This is not how I thought today was going to go,” Ned admitted out as he grabbed a tray for him and Peter.

“It’s going how I expected it, a bit better though. Everyone is still in some shock, and I don’t think Flash is even going to do anything,” Peter said completely elated of that fact. 

“I think you are wrong, Flash doesn’t really think before he says anything. He’s going to try something and it’s going to end bad for him,” Ned said honestly, and with a little bit of glee.

“I’m pretty sure it’s frowned upon to be happy when someone is about to be killed, both literally and figuratively,” Peter said dryly.

“My compassion for Flash left the day he decided that Lard butt was my new name, its better then Penis but not by much,” Ned said quietly.

“That’s fair,” Peter answered out in the same soft tone, not feeling very charitable for the other boy anymore either. 

After that topic, the boys quieted so that they could actually eat there lunch. Peter sighed happily when he finished up his lunch, he had gone back for seconds and now he was so full he could nap if he wanted too. As it was, he could also feel the milk from breakfast and the water bottle he had drank on the tour as well as the soda he just finished from lunch. In short his bladder was started to become uncomfortably full and he wasn’t sure what he was going to do. 

He knew of course he could ask to use the bathroom, but Tony had explicitly told him not to use the public toilets. He hadn’t been paying attention really, only that he said something about not leaving his DNA for people to find. He was only supposed to use the toilets that were higher then the cafeteria level, as the lower level employees couldn’t access them. The man could be fairly paranoid when he wanted to be, but Peter supposed he had a reason too. 

As there were people constantly trying to kidnap and kill him or make him work for them. Wasn’t that saying, it wasn’t paranoia if people were really out to get you or something like that? He shook the rambling thoughts away before he turned to his friend, who thankfully was finished eating. 

“Can you come with me to the bathroom?” Peter asked out hopefully.

“I thought you would never ask, I’ve been dying to go,” Ned said as he quickly stood up with his tray. 

Peter nodded in agreement as he grabbed his tray and tossed his food away before he made his way over to the teacher’s table. “Ned and I have to use the bathroom,” he announced to his teachers and Amanda once there was a lull in their conversation. 

“I’m sure that the rest of your classmates also feel that way. We were just discussing that, right after everyone finishes lunch we will make a detour to the bathrooms near here,” Mr. Del told the two boys.

“I won’t be allowed to use it, I’m not allowed to use the bathrooms that are cafeteria level or below. We need to go up,” Peter told him seriously. 

He would probably have to wait until they hit the Avenger museum, it’s location was much higher as it had actual pieces from the superhero team, like his first Spiderman suit and Tony’s first armor. 

“Peter that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Who told you that?” Mr. Del asked, eyes narrowing as he wondered which child he would need to have a stern talking to too. 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered out truthfully, eyebrow arching like the man he mentioned when he saw his teacher apparently choking after what he said.

“I see, then you’ll just have to wait until we go up a bit higher,” Amanda said recovering smoothly when it became apparent that the remaining teacher was incapable of speaking.

“Is that an even plausible excuse? Can he do that?” Mr. Del asked, recovering slightly so he could ask that.

“Mr. Stark does whatever he wants, whenever he wants. If he told Peter not to use the toilets lower then the cafeteria, then he did so for a reason. And the child understands the reason and will not disobey him, though with J.A.R.V.I.S in control, I don’t think he could have anyway,” Amanda explained to the still shell shocked man.

“Alright well thanks anyway,” Peter mumbled out before he quickly walked away from the table, completely leaving Ned. He was feeling completely embarrassed at this point, because of Amanda’s explanation and his teacher’s shock. 

“Do you mind if I use the toilets then? He never banned me from using them,” Ned said as he jogged to catch up with his friend.

“Yeah you can totally use them, it’s because of my other duties remember?” Peter said softly, his face slightly pinched.

“Oh yeah,” Ned said softly, as remembered that his best friend was Spiderman. 

Of course Mr. Stark didn’t want Peter to use the public facilities, what if someone got his D.N.A and tried to replicate it or figure out who he was? Ned thought it was terrifying just to think about, so he could definitely understand what the Billionaire was thinking when he made that rule. 

Peter nodded, watching dejectedly as his classmates were rounded up and led to the bathroom. He took a seat in the small waiting area by the bathrooms and played on his phone. He was checking to see if he had any new messages from Mr. Stark, but there was none. He contemplated sending the man a text and asking him just this once if he could use the public toilet, but felt stupid for even thinking of the suggestion. 

He was fourteen years old, not four, and he could hold it. It was literal hell to sit near a bathroom and not be allowed to use it, especially with how full his bladder actually was. Not to mention he couldn’t understand why everyone was taking so long, it took a half hour just for 11 kids and 2 teachers to use the toilets. 

“What took you so long in there?” Peter asked, standing up with Ned finally came out of the bathroom, looking more then a little harassed.

“I got cornered by Flash and his guys, I nearly pissed myself until Mr. Del came in,” Ned admitted out, face going red in his embarrassment as he remembered. It had been a close call. 

“I can understand that, I feel like I’m going to do that any minute now,” Peter confessed out desperately.

“You can do it, we are going up right now,” Ned pointed out as everyone started heading for the elevator.

Peter deduced that his friend had a point and they quickly hurried after so they wouldn’t get left behind from the group. He was a little in the back in the elevator and used that to his advantage, and making sure his bladder stayed where it was supposed too. He couldn’t get off the elevator quick enough but once he was, he headed to his teacher.

“Can I go to the bathroom now?” He asked out urgently.

“Not just yet Peter, our speaker is due to come in a couple of minutes. And I know you don’t want to miss this,” his science teacher said excitedly. 

Peter groaned about to say something else, when his teacher was suddenly pulled away by Amanda. He grimaced before he went to go sit down, not caring where he sat but needing to be sitting before he disgraced himself. He nodded along, but wasn’t really hearing what one of his classmates were saying to him. He needed a distraction so he could just go anyway. The question of the day was, where the hell was Ned?

Peter felt like his eyes were floating as well as his teeth, because of how bad he needed to go. He could see his father figure coming into the room, and should have known that Tony wouldn’t miss a chance to properly embarrass him. 

He couldn’t even think on that long, as he could barely even keep still as it was. He glanced around at his teachers, who hadn’t even noticed the man come into the room, which is why he quickly made his way towards him. 

“I thought Aunt Pepper was speaking?” Peter asked out quickly, trying to make quick talk before he undermined his teachers. 

“Her meeting ran long, and I was free so you get me,” Tony said with a smile as he glanced at his phone.

Peter could only grimace in return as he struggled to keep his potty dance as minimal as possible. “Oh yeah that’s cool,” he said in reply.

“Underoos, what’s the matter with you? Does something hurt?” Tony asked worriedly, as he actually caught a glimpse of the agony on his child’s face, now that he was looking at him directly.

“I need to use the bathroom, but I couldn’t go earlier because of your rule and they wouldn’t let me go because Pepper was coming to speak,” Peter told the man frantically.

“You’ve heard this speech a dozen of times, go kid. I’ll cover for you,” Tony told him child, giving him a small push when the obviously desperate child didn’t move at first. 

Peter nodded and ran out of the room, not thinking about the fact that he had essentially left Flash to his fathers mercy. His bladder couldn’t be kept back for much longer, so he focused on his task of getting to the bathroom in time. 

Tony shook his head, when the child actually ran out of the room and started making his rounds throughout the room. He was casually checking out all of the kids, trying to see who had potential and who didn’t when he caught sight of Peter’s best friend. 

He grinned and made his way over to the boy, who he knew was named Ned but liked to call him Ted in hopes that the boy would get over being star struck and correct him. It hadn’t happened yet, but Tony was hopeful. He was caught off guard however as he got closer and caught the end of the conversation that Ned was having with some taller kid. 

“I’m going to ask you this one more time Lard butt, how did you and Penis get those badges?” Flashed out menacingly. It just didn’t make sense to him, how the hell could those two losers get an internship here when he couldn’t?

“What did you just call him?” A quiet voice asked, tone sharp as a knife.

“N-n-nothing sir, I uh I was just joking around,” Flash replied quickly, stomach literally jumping into his throat as he turned around to find himself face to face with The Tony Stark.

“That didn’t sound like joking around, it sounded like you were bullying him. But that would be quite stupid of you don’t you think? Especially to do that here of all places,” Tony said in a tone so casual it had Ned freezing in place and he wasn’t even in trouble.

“Sir, I don’t understand,” Flash whispered out, wondering how everything could go to hell just that quick? How was he going to get out of this?

“I can assure you, that in time you will,” Tony said before he turned around to look at the rest of the class. “Is this kid by any chance Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson?” He asked the group of teenagers. Most of them, were to shell shocked to even answer him which is why he turned to the one he was most familiar with, since Peter was occupied in the bathroom.

“Yes Mr. Stark it is,” Ned replied truthfully when it became apparent no one, as Peter was nowhere to be found. He fought hard to keep the grin that threatened to take over his face, as he wanted to see what was going to happen. 

“Thank you Ned,” Tony said, his grin turning rather shark like, not wanting to call him the wrong name for fear that the bully would try to latch on it like a lifeline. It of course wouldn’t do the bully any good, but he didn’t want to cause Ned anymore distress.

Flash frowned at that, the fear giving way to his confusion. “How does he even know you dweeb?”

“You really are an idiot,” Ned said with a shake of his head before he turned to look at his friend’s father with ‘what can you do’ expression on his face.

“I’ll pound you for that, lard butt,” Flash said anger breaking the confusion that Tony Stark had brought.

“I don’t think you’ll be pounding anyone today, or tomorrow or anytime in the near future,” Tony interjected as he brought the bullying teenager’s attention back to him. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Flash asked, feeling a genuine sense of fear. Was Iron man really about to kill him because he picked on a couple losers?

“Meaning what? What do you think I’m going to do with you?” Tony asked a dark glint in his normally kind eyes.

“Are you gonna kill me?” Flash whispered out fearfully.

“No, because I unlike you do not pick on people who are perceived as being weaker then me,” Tony answered out with his eyebrow arched, in his trademark look.

“Then what are you going to do to me?” Flash asked out, feeling himself pee a little from his internal terror. He knew that if he hadn’t done that bathroom break and hour before he would have probably pissed himself, almost like he had made Leeds do. He was terrified and didn’t see a way of getting of this conversation alive and well. 

“By the time I get done with you, you’ll wish I had of. Because I’m going to destroy you and everything you love,” Tony told the teenager darkly, already pulling out his phone to get J.A.R.V.I.S. started on destroying this kid and his family’s life. 

Who the fuck did this kid think he was? He came into his place, to threaten his kid, the same kid who May had told him was bullying Peter. Only to find out, it wasn’t just Peter the kid was bullying, but Ned too. Chances are, there would be a lot of other children who Flash had bothered as well. He refused to let it lie any longer, the idiot boy had brought this on himself.

Flash choked on his spit, eyes bulging out a little bit as he tried to process all of that. He wanted to ask how the man was going to do that, but was to afraid to even speak. He wasn’t sure if he was happy or angry when one of his classmates asked instead.

“How will you do that?” Mark asked quietly, ever the brave one, despite the fact that the whole floor that they were on had gone dead silent. Despite the amount of people on that floor, he swore that everyone else was holding their breath because he couldn’t hear them.

“It’s not that hard, especially for a genius like me. I’ll start with his phone number and personal addresses before dwelling into his bank accounts as well as his parents. I’ll find out where they work, what they do for a living. I will drudge up every dirty little thing you and your folks have ever said or done and then I will spread it all over the goddamn internet for everyone to see,” Tony started off cruelly watching as the boy went white as a sheet in his terror, but he wasn’t done yet. 

He was so thankful that Peter was not around at the moment, as he would have never been able to say all this. The kid was way too innocent and soft and dicks like Flash, would take advantage of it, every single time. 

“You’ll be barred from all the top Universities, that even your money won’t even be able to get you in. Forget about MIT or Stanford or Harvard, or even Brown, and Cambridge. They won’t take you, not after I get finished with you,” Tony replied harshly, even as his eyes stayed locked on Flash’s to let the boy know that he meant every damn word.

“Why are you doing this?” Flash asked out, eyes filling up with tears in his fear as he struggled not to completely break down. 

“Because this is personal,” Tony said ferociously, eyes flashing in his anger. 

“How is it personal? How do you know even know Leeds?” Eugene asked out, bewildered enough to stop the tears briefly.

“He’s my son's best friend, that’s how I know him,” Tony replied quietly, not worried about anyone here spilling anything. In order for the students to even get a tour, they and their parents had all signed NDA agreements. 

Flash felt a massive amount of dread suddenly go throughout his body as he took in the man’s words. Everyone knew who Leed’s best friend was, and he swallowed audibly. This couldn’t be real life was it?

“Whose that?” He asked out weakly, needing to know before his life was over.

“You know who he is Flash, you call him Penis all the time,” Ned said vindictively, having no remorse. 

Tony’s eyes narrowed as he gave Eugene a piercing look, eyes flickering up as Peter walked into the room, and all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm aware the ending is open ended and on a little bit of a cliff hanger. No, I will not be continuing this, and there will be no random oneshot. Why did I do this? Because we all know how Peter is, and how forgiving he can be, I'm not about that life right now. I wanna be vindictive like Ned was, and let you choose your own ending.


End file.
